


My love will clothe your bones

by Ambros



Series: 2x15 missing moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit, Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think, magnus has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - and you never thought about how useless love can be.





	My love will clothe your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm really sorry, there are no excuses for this short short angst, but the idea of Magnus having nightmares got stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I hope you like it! :) Please let me know!  
> Title is from Bones by Josh Record.  
> As usual, please feel free to come prompt me stuff on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) and say hi!

He stays and it doesn't get better and it doesn't make sense.

You thought – you thought, you _hoped_ it would be enough, and it hits you how you've never known love like this before and you thought and you hoped that it would be enough, but you can see it now, a love like this, that seems to run in your veins and walk with you, you can see how _useless_ it looks when you wake up, your body before your mind because he moved suddenly next you, and you see him, his back to you, his shoulders almost shaking, and you never thought about how useless love can be.

He's shaking and you feel it, love that makes the skin on your arms burn with the need to touch him, and you know it won't be enough.

You do it anyway.

Sheets soft and smooth against your skin, you move until you're sitting next to him, and he's got his eyes closed and it looks like all his nightmares are trapped behind his eyelids, his back straight as he sits still, so very still, tears catching the lights from the city.

It's not – it's not about words.

You are terrified and your arm shakes as you reach out, you swallow and close your eyes and will your world to stop trembling as your palm touches his cheek, and, _oh_ , he sighs against your hand, a pained and relieved sound that shatters your heart, and he finally, _finally_ opens his eyes, lets his nightmares wander in front of you, and his eyes are golden and he doesn't look at you, keeps his gaze on the floor as you murmur small nothings just to make sure something that isn't screams is filling the silence.

 _Slowly_ , so slowly he turns his head, lets your fingers slip into his hair, lets you see his golden eyes, filled with magic as he looks up at you like it hurts him.

And you say: -I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.

It's small and quiet but he finally feels boneless against you, his forehead against yours as he _breathes_.


End file.
